Something's Fishy
Not to be confused with Something Fluffy. "Something's Fishy" is the twenty-eighth episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on May 9, 2019 and is the fourth episode in the second season. Synopsis Aunt Cass sets Hiro up with 14-year-old Megan, which leads him to wonder if he is missing out on being a normal kid; Big Hero 6 must deal with an upgraded High Voltage. Plot In the garage, Hiro is working on upgrades on Fred's new chameleon suit, when Aunt Cass appears. Believing that Hiro is working too hard and too long she opens to him that she organized a lunch-date with a friend's daughter Megan, a girl his age. Hiro takes her suggestion in mind right when Go Go calls informing him that High Voltage escaped from prison again. Go Go and Fred go to Richardson Mole's comic book shop, believing that High Voltage would come to get their orb back. Richardson is extremely excited by "Lizard Guy"'s new costume and doesn't stop taking selfies with them. After several hours of the stakeout, they give up. At Sycorax, Liv Amara meets with Barb and Juniper. Both are thankful that she bought them free but refuse to 'crime-dance' anymore. Amara tells them that they have to because they need to pay her for helping them. When the duo tells her that they have no power without their orb, she assures them that she will take care of it. Megan shows up at Lucky Cat Café for the lunch date and Aunt Cass immediately tries to pair her and Hiro off. Embarrassed by her and Baymax's attempts, they leave for Joe's Diner to continue their conversation there. Meanwhile, High Voltage rob several ATMs when Go Go and Fred with his new suit interfere. They are soon overpowered by High Voltage who now have powers again and High-Voltage is able to escape. At Joe's Diner, Hiro and Megan talk about their hobbies and Hiro realize that he doesn't really have 'hobbies' since he is just studying and being a superhero. After receiving a text from Go Go, he leaves with a bad excuse to met with the team at SFIT. At SFIT, the team learns about High Voltage and Fred immediately believes their powers come from eels, trying to use Baymax's database to prove his theory. Meanwhile, Hiro starts to feel bad because he starts to realize during his talk with Megan that he misses a lot of things. Back at Lucky Cat Café while helping her with her school-work he accepts to go to a school dance with her. Aunt Cass is extremely happy about the news. Hiro and Megan attend to the dance in Megan's school and Hiro enjoys the time with her until suddenly, High-Voltage appears. Hiro secretly texts the team and wants Megan to leave. High Voltage gives a performance singing about being good now and the crowd is excited, even Wasabi claps for them. But soon after they finish their song, the people realize that they turned into eel-like-mutants. Hiro gets Megan out but runs back to support his team. Fred uses his upgraded suit's invisibility to attack them while Honey Lemon uses a new bunny-shaped gelatinous shield to protect the rest of the team from their energy. During the fight, the mutation of High Voltage continues and they soon escape. The team realizes that the mutation of High Voltage and Orso Knox must have something in common. Hiro remembers Megan and changes before he finds her outside. A few seconds after, her father, Chief Cruz arrives. He turns out to be the new police chief of San Fransokyo and dislikes vigilantes like Big Hero 6, which turns Hiro very uncomfortable. In the final scene, Amara watches High Voltage (now completely transformed into eels) swimming in the aquarium in her office. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Wasabi *Honey Lemon *Fred *Megan Cruz (debut) Supporting Cast *Aunt Cass *Richardson Mole *Chief Cruz (debut) Villains *Di Amara (credited as Liv Amara) *High Voltage Other *Bluff Dunder *Ping Pong Bot *AC and DC (debut) *Orso Knox (mentioned) Song *We're Gonna Be Good Trivia *The names of the eels, AC and DC, are an allusion to the rock band AC/DC. **This is, in turn, a reference to alternating current and direct current, the two types of current electricity can work in. *It is shown that the members of Big Hero 6 can alter their helmet visors to become absolutely opaque, thus completely concealing their face. *This episode reveals that Hiro once got an A- in algebra when he was 9 years old. *Honey Lemon found her passion for chemistry in high school. She also found love in an exchange student named Andrè. *Wasabi's life in high school was test anxiety: pre-test anxiety, post-test anxiety, and mid-test anxiety. Gallery Something's Fishy 1.jpg Something's Fishy 2.jpg BH6 TV S2 (4).png Something's Fishy 3.jpg Something's Fishy 4.jpg Fishy1.png Something's Fishy 5.jpg Something's Fishy 6.jpg Something's Fishy 7.jpg Something's Fishy 8.jpg Something's Fishy 9.jpg Something's Fishy 10.jpg Something's Fishy 11.jpg Something's Fishy 12.jpg Something's Fishy 13.jpg Something's Fishy 14.jpg Something's Fishy 15.jpg Something's Fishy 16.jpg Something's Fishy 17.jpg Something's Fishy 18.jpg We're Gonna Be Good.jpg Oh my gosh.jpeg I look like fish.jpeg Angry fish woman.jpeg BH6 TV S2 (1).png BH6 TV S2 (2).png BH6 TV S2 (3).png Honey Bunny.jpg Guys , I can’t hold them off much longer.jpeg Somethings fishy.jpeg Hiro meets back up with Megan.jpeg Cruz arrives.jpg Something's FIshy 2.jpg High Voltage Eels.jpg Liv smiles.jpeg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes